1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, optical fiber connectors are preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, an optical fiber connector defines a plurality of blind holes for exactly receiving optical fibers and includes lenses corresponding to the optical fibers. When the optical fiber connector is assembled, each optical fiber is inserted into a corresponding blind hole and fixed in a predetermined position by glue in front of a corresponding lens. The material and refractive index of the glue matches that of the lenses and the optical fiber.
However, the glue is accumulated between the lenses and the optical fibers as the optical fibers fit the blind holes. Optical signals generated by the optical fibers have to pass through the glue and then enter into the lenses. If the glue produces a bubble when in assembly, the refractive index of the glue will be changed. As a result, the transmission accuracy and transmission efficiency of the optical fiber connector decreases.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.